The present invention relates to a crane controller for a crane, and a crane with such a crane controller.
In the state of the art, it is generally known to equip hydraulic loading cranes with an articulated attachment arm, a so-called “jib”. With such an additional attachment arm, which is mounted on the foremost crane extension arm of the crane arm extension of the loading crane, the reach or lift height of a loading crane can be increased. As such, an articulated attachment arm on the crane arm extension exerts an additional moment on the crane, the retraction state of a crane arm extension with an articulated attachment arm must be included in the assessment of the current capacity utilization of the crane. An overload monitoring means usually distinguishes whether the foremost crane extension arm of the crane arm extension is in a retracted state or not and, as a function of this, a switch is made between two limit values for an operating parameter of the crane. In practice, this can be effected via a switch interacting with the foremost crane extension arm with two switch positions, by which the crane controller can specify limit values for an operating parameter of the crane.
A disadvantage of such a crane controller is, on the one hand, the abrupt transition from, for example, a high limit value of a permissible operating parameter of the crane to a reduced limit value of the operating parameter and, on the other hand, a less efficient utilization of the potential capabilities of the crane because of the specification of limit values as a function of the retraction state of the crane arm extension.
The object of the invention is to provide a crane controller for a crane or to provide a crane in which the above-named disadvantages do not arise.